


【狼犬狼】卢平先生（十）

by AUROSARAH



Series: 【狼犬狼】卢平先生 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUROSARAH/pseuds/AUROSARAH
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: 【狼犬狼】卢平先生 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644388
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【狼犬狼】卢平先生（十）

Chapter10-Part1

卢平先生是一位勤劳且尽职尽责的家教老师，但这并不代表着他不会在临近圣诞节的周末一觉睡到早上十一点——为此他甚至错过了早餐，并在小天狼星请求他洗碗并准备午餐时再三装聋作哑，气得后者骂骂咧咧地点了外卖。

“我可以用我的工资付外卖钱。”卢平先生高尚地说，“但我死也不会在十二月底的伦敦去碰水，我又不想被做成狼人冻干。”

“你可以用魔法，白痴。”小天狼星的大喊从厨房窗边传来，他在收拾信件——哈利认出他手上抱着的是爸爸的猫头鹰弗拉士，肩膀上站着的是教父会咬人的尖爪，还有一只体型中等，有着黄色眼睛的灰色陌生猫头鹰歪着脑袋呆愣地站在窗台上。

“詹姆家的餐具搞不好哪个又是古董，我可舍不得用魔法洗。”卢平先生泡了杯咖啡暖手，朝小天狼星的方向发出一声嘟囔。

“妈妈不让爸爸用古董当餐具。”哈利扒拉着盘子里凉掉的土豆泥说，他永远记得六岁的自己打碎的那个“平平无奇却闪着深蓝色光的白瓷盘”时，妈妈的表情从“我的宝贝你有没有割伤”到“詹姆斯·波特你给老娘过来”的精彩转变。

“噢上帝啊——哈利你千万别动让妈妈来清理——”哈利夸张地模仿着妈妈当时错愕的神情和语气，卢平先生欣慰地观看他的表演，时不时举起马克杯示意，“詹姆斯·波特！我说了多少次不要拿你家那种贵！得！要！死！的古董给哈利当餐具！”

小天狼星因他的表演笑得上气不接下气，把手上抱着的一叠零散信件在餐桌上聚成一堆，卢平先生伸手去揽，一边拆开一边丢给哈利几封。小天狼星站在餐桌边，用一只手肘撑着柜子，牙齿咬着封皮，比哈利还要暴力地撕开信封。

“叉子看来是真的打算留胡子了，他显然没有收到我的信。”小天狼星指着信封里散出来的一张爸爸的照片说，哈利认出背景里比妈妈头发还要红的枫林，猜测这又是在加拿大——妈妈喜欢加拿大。

“也许他是收到你的信才决定留胡子的。”卢平先生慢悠悠地又拆开一封信，抽出两张红绿相间的贺卡，递给小天狼星，“安多米达祝你圣诞快乐，她说尼法朵拉今年从实习傲罗转正了。”

“噢，圣诞节以后我找个时间去拜访她。另一张呢？”

“那是雷古勒斯的。”

“放那吧，每年都有一封一模一样的。”小天狼星眼球上翻，几乎是不屑地说，“也不见他在我妈去世以后和我有见过面，他的孩子都不认识我。”

“这是麻瓜信封。”卢平先生点点头，拆开一只土黄色的牛皮纸信封，“是莉莉的父母的。”

“麻瓜是怎么送信送到这里的？”

“有专门的人会去接收这类信件。”卢平先生把信封放下给小天狼星解释，“我在麻瓜界的时候负责的是霍格沃茨片区。”

“彼得叔叔的！”哈利兴奋地从信封里抽出两张……三张魁地奇世界杯的贵宾票，“爸爸说我们必须去，因为再打几年他就要退役了。”

“我跟彼得说你回来了。”小天狼星有些尴尬地指指多出来的那一张票，“詹姆也希望你去看。”

“没事，你在报复我。”卢平先生古怪地卷起嘴角轻松地说，“因为我走的时候唯独没有告诉你，所以我回来了你就要大肆宣传信息。”

“詹姆说你跟哈利都道别了。”

“是的，但他那时候是个婴儿。”卢平先生弹弹手指，翻过另一封信，“现在对角巷的信封怎么粉粉的……小天狼星。”

“你的。”

他的表情凝固了，一双琥珀色的眼睛以肉眼可见的速度黯淡下来，眼神变得尖锐。哈利快速地瞄了一眼粉色信封背后的署名——那是一个熟悉的名字——毕竟那个亚麻色头发蓝眼睛的女人差点成了他的教母。

“瑞娜塔，她为什么会寄信给我……？”小天狼星正咕哝着，却被卢平先生尖锐地打断了。

“你是怎么回事？眼瞎还是色盲看不见信封？”他狠狠咬重每一个字，一句话语气阴阳怪气地变了八个调——哈利从来没想过自己安静斯文的家教老师能这么说话，但显然小天狼星对此有相关记忆。

“我只是问问，你又是怎么回事反应怎么那么大？”小天狼星意外没有动怒，只是不满地瞥了卢平先生一眼，不算温柔地拆开信封继续读信，“她要约我出去，时间是下个周末，我好像还真的有空……”

“没人关心有多少女孩想约你出去，不过我倒是很意外你的视力没有问题。”卢平先生几乎是在冷嘲热讽——似乎连他也对自己奇怪的举动感到震惊。

“莱姆斯你能不能好好说话？”小天狼星烦躁地抬起头，把信用力扔在桌面上。卢平先生盯着同样是粉红色的信纸尾端的一串手绘爱心，眉眼间的阴霾瞬间扩散到了整张脸。

“等你不再不经我的同意就把我的事情告诉别人的时候就能。”卢平先生的眼神和声音一样尖锐诡异——他生气了——哈利从来没想过卢平先生居然也是具有生气这一项情绪的，也没想到温和的人这样独特的生气方式。

“什么……你不是说你不介意的吗？”小天狼星的声音降了下去，开始讲话磕顿——他才没有服软，这是他气恼的前兆。哈利在这个冬天以来第二次担心小天狼星会拍桌子大声咒骂，让卢平先生滚出去——第一次还是圣诞假期刚开始他带着小天狼星回到家里的时候。

“你只会埋怨我没有把事情告诉你，从来不想想不告诉你的原因。”

卢平先生最后的一个起身的动作激怒了小天狼星，后者阴沉着脸站了起来，深灰色的眼睛在蓬松的黑色卷发下瞪圆了。

“这他妈也太荒谬了！如果你告诉我了我就不会说，你有病吗大早上的冲我发什么疯？！”

“你说什么就是什么吧。”

卢平先生直接选择转身走开，拒绝任何交流。他离开的速度快得像是在逃避着什么，小天狼星大步跟了过去——他是不可能不这么做的——就像圣诞节假期刚开始他见到卢平先生那天一样，只不过这次哈利没有看到小天狼星被卢平先生一把拽进房间里。事实上在那个响亮到脱离卢平先生风格的关门声前，小天狼星还差点被哈利没好气的家庭教师给推出来。

Chapter10-Part2

小天狼星很生气——没有人在周末的清晨收到前女友的来信后，莫名其妙地被最好的朋友之一阴阳怪气一顿之后还能保持冷静——但是小天狼星知道自己必须这么做，因为他似乎终于发现了什么。

他似乎发现了一个结果，一个能对这几天——不，是这几年莱姆斯的所有行为做出完美解释的答案。

“你是不是在生气？因为瑞娜塔。”

“没有。”莱姆斯还在尝试把他推出房间去，而小天狼星选择压住火气锁上门，“你他妈能不能出去让我自己一个人安静一会？”

“不能，你不希望我和瑞娜塔见面，你不希望我去赴约。”

“也没有。”莱姆斯急躁地在房间里踱来踱去，小天狼星的潜意识里认为这种急躁并不来源愤怒，而是来源他急切地想隐藏着什么。

“你爱我吗？”小天狼星尽量趋于平静地问。

“爱到可以为了你做任何事，”莱姆斯抬起手指着门把的位置，用一种极快的语速回答他，“可以了吗？出去！”

“那你介意我和瑞娜塔有联系吗？”

“不介意。”

“为什么？”

“我为什么要介意，小天狼星我说了我没生气。”莱姆斯夸张地摊开手，迅速收回动作后几乎是发狠地揉搓着眉心，“詹姆和莉莉刚刚在一起的时候你会因为他忽略我们生气不代表我会。”

“你现在哪里像没生气，不——因为很显然你爱我啊，”小天狼星错愕地看着几乎被情绪完全控制支配的褐发男人，他不知道这个世界上还能有吵架时莱姆斯比他自己要更激动的时刻，“我是说，你把我当成亲人——或者那种‘月亮脸和大脚板’的关系……”

“那只是我用来描述既是朋友又是亲人的关系。”

“你说那是你爱我的借口！”

“是，的确。但是这他妈跟你的私生活有什么关系？”

“但是你明显生气了，你很介意！”

“你天杀的要我说几遍我没有？！”

“你他妈的为什么不说实话？”小天狼星的声音很快就被莱姆斯不客气的词句带高了八度，气血从突突跳动的脉搏上涌到大脑，令他忘了正在组织的，循序渐进的问题，几周乃至几年才思考得出的答案直接毫无遮拦地从嘴唇间迸出，“你——你喜欢我吗？”

“我说的都是实话。”

莱姆斯窘迫地盯着他的脸停滞了好几秒，语速慢下来回答，他看起来非常疲惫，琥珀色眼睛里的火花渐渐消失在深处——说实话这挺令人失望的。

“不，你从来没有说过实话！你四年级的时候给我指天狼星的时候脸都红了，五年级的时候为了我施了能照满整个走廊的照明咒，六年级的时候在迷情剂里闻到我古龙水的味道，七年级的时候骗我咖啡树是槲寄生然后偷吻我，毕业以后因为我会崩断你的理智线直接不辞而别！你他妈别跟我说你不爱我！”

“我从来没说我不爱你。”莱姆斯低下头，烦躁不安地把手指插进自己沙褐色的头发里，但他渐渐地平和下来了——就像往常一样，就像什么事也没有发生一样。

“不——不，你知道我是什么意思，根本不是我对詹姆的那种爱。该死，我说不清楚——既是朋友又是亲人的人不就是爱人吗？！”

“可能吧。”

“你他妈的清楚得很，别再用这种模棱两可的词！”

小天狼星几乎要被莱姆斯安静平稳的情绪掩饰和敷衍搪塞的简短单词语句弄疯——他朝着那张带着微妙表情的，熟悉的脸大声咆哮着，一串脏话随着情绪倾泻在空气中，形成一股冲动——有一部分的他想冲上去狠狠抽莱姆斯两巴掌，而另剩下的一部分则由衷地想把他摁在墙上强吻。

“小天狼星，不，我觉得我们现在的争吵没有意义了，”莱姆斯转过身，把小天狼星从门边推开伸手去开锁，尴尬到慌忙的表情模模糊糊地出现在刘海的阴影下，“你知道我介不介意，早就有答案的事情就没有必要再问了吧——这其实不会对你的生活造成什么影响，也不可能改变。”

“你他妈要去哪？”

“让你和我都冷静一会。”莱姆斯并不耐心地一根一根掰开小天狼星抓在自己身上的手指，语气开始冷硬发狠，“别逼我。”

“操，你要走吗？就因为我问了你是不是喜欢我？”

“既然你不出去就我出去好了。”

“我是说你这个该死的混蛋是不是又要跑回麻瓜界了？！”

小天狼星的话甚至吓到了他自己——月亮脸的不辞而别本来就是他最顾忌的——他焦虑到没有用时间思考，直接拦在了莱姆斯跟前，用身体打断了开锁的动作。莱姆斯对着他的眼睛轻轻皱眉，琥珀色的瞳孔里透露出一丝不耐烦，而他后知后觉地开始后悔自己提出这个把莱姆斯越推越远的问题——他害怕莱姆斯的答案。

“事实上我一直没有放弃考虑这件事。”

“操你妈。”

小天狼星发现自己根本没有能力拒绝听到最害怕的答案，他所能做的只有用力向后扣着门槛，直至指节发白，用一句恶狠狠的咒骂对莱姆斯的回答，无力地表示抗议。

“少说两句脏话不会怎么样。”

“操你妈，傻逼。”

小天狼星不愿意让开，但他显然因莱姆斯温和理智的性格忽略了狼人身份带给月亮脸超乎常人的力量天赋——他几乎被揪着领子拎起来了，莱姆斯面无表情地用一只手就把他从门口拽开，提起来并狠狠地扔向墙角——小天狼星在心底酸楚地肯定这吓人的力道比圣诞节假期第一天莱姆斯把恼怒的他拉回房间的那下要大得多。

小天狼星扶着蓝灰色墙纸站稳，不可置信地直勾勾盯着黑着脸的莱姆斯——他看起来像快要气哭了，又像是在酝酿着下一串更难听的咒骂。

“你真的该自己呆会。”

莱姆斯撂下一句阴冷的话关上门走了，波特家的家庭教师拥有着的良好修养，而这种修养阻止他用力摔门——然而波特家的“第二个儿子”显然没有这样的修养阻止他暴力地推开门朝着莱姆斯高大的背影基本上可以说是委屈地大吼。

“莱姆斯，如果你他妈想留下来，如果你他妈讨厌我和她联系，如果你他妈也想要我——不管哪种，请你他妈的混蛋不要表现得完全不在意的样子！”

沙褐色头发的巫师没有回来，他转身站在阳台的冷风中——是的，就是昨天晚上他在璀璨星光下承诺自己永远不会离开并热切地表达自己沉积了21年爱意的地方。


End file.
